Who he is
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: Some of you may consider Neji Hyuuga as someone, but Hinata thinks of him as someone else…  [Tuesday, July 03, 2007… Happy birthday, Nejisan!]


**

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Oh my KAMI! I was about to forget to write this… thanks to my sister, I managed to write this right on time . Phew.

Well, this is dedicated to Neji-san. My favorite character in ALL of the animes and all you Neji fans as well.

Let's wish him a good year ne?

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't think Masashi Kishimoto celebrates the birth of his own characters, if he does... -shrugs-... well, I don't own Naruto.

…Enjoy…

* * *

"**Who he is"**

He is a silent Naruto-kun.

Some would automatically disagree, say he was nothing but a cold hearted prodigy, but I know… as the closest person to him, that he is nothing near cold.

Although he showed nothing but the characteristics of that _label_ in the Chuunin exams against me, he changed soon after that. Naruto-kun had widened the view of his Byakugan for him.

It was hard at first, getting used to him staying beside me, watching me like if anything happened to me… someone would pay _dearly._

People thought the Hyuuga clan had finally united under my power, my kindness and my leadership. But they were all very wrong.

I may have been the bridge between the two families but _he… _he was the one who had built the bridge, built the inner strength in myself. But they didn't see that, it was kept hidden to them, the fact that he had been beside me throughout the whole journey.

It was known, that I… (Amongst all the girls in this beautiful hidden village) am the light, one that illuminates the darkness once hardships come along. Yet again, they did not know that no light could possibly hold itself, could stay inflame without another's presence. It was kept hidden to them that there would always have to be something to keep it stimulated.

Be it fire… then wood perhaps, or even a candle would keep such flames kindling.

But he was more of a lantern in this sense. He'd keep the fire (which in this case is me) safe from wind, water and loss of any of the 3 fire elements. Carried around in the darkness, people only saw the light… not bothering to take a look at the simple yet fine-looking lantern supporting such radiance.

It was told that I was the one with lack of attention and he, the one with all. Even with Byakugan to support my lavender eyes, that fact still could not reach my vision. He was known for his strength, yes…Known for his intelligence, why of course.

But recognized for the beautiful bird he was… locked up in a cage?

I'm afraid not.

He would always bring a smile to my face, no matter how insignificant the situation may be. For example, he was an elite jounin now, he could take missions on his own, choose his comrades if wished, he could also leave his team if desired, but he did no such thing. His team, which consisted of the 2 same comrades he had accompanied for more than a couple of years and one youthful sensei, were still shocked with the fact that every time they had a mission… _he_ would go along.

Knowing him, his outward reason would either be utter silence… or… 'I have nothing else to do.'

But I know my cousin. He struggles to protect those he cares for. He does so not because he was forced to upon the Hyuuga rules, but because he wants to. It's a pity not many people see that of him.

No, he is no cold being. He is a phoenix, locked up in a cage, and while he desperately tries to break free… he helps those in need while he can. How? By the flames which blaze around his wings. He reaches out from within those restricting bars, and with the warmth that emits from such blazes, he supports whoever his warmth can reach.

I am truly a lucky girl to know that his warmth always seems to be able to reach me. He is never away from my side. He really is… always there.

He is a silent Naruto-kun, and although he is not completely the blonde I had fallen in love with in my younger years, I can learn to feel for him.

Because it is about time I think about others rather than myself.

It's time I think about _him_.

-x-

My hands place the antique foundation pen back onto the short table just above my knees (1). This way, he would always be by my side as usual, and I to him as well… not only spiritually, but officially.

I turn to my closest friend, my silent knight, my soul mate if you may… and now, my soon-to-be husband and I see everything that is hidden away from everyone else's blind eyes.

The beauty within him- No… the beauty that _is_ him…

A phoenix with flames that reach beyond the horizon…

And I smile, not because of my love for beauty... but simply because all I see through my blank eyes… is _him_.

"Happy birthday, Neji-kun." (2)

* * *

**(A/N): **Confusing? Blegh… I tend to write like that.

Cliché? Bite me.

Cheesy? Uhh… I really don't think so…. but whatever.

Any other complaints, place them in the review box over there on the left.

Anyways, thank you for reading. I'm sure Neji-san appreciates it .

(1) I really have no idea what that type of table it's called. If you know, it would be nice if you told me in a review .

(2) I don't think she'd still call him 'Neji-nii-san' under such circumstances. (Engagement/ Marriage)

This time, I would like reviews. In fact, I'll consider them as your presents/ greetings towards Neji-san .

So come on, the button isn't gong to dance for you…

Happy birthday Neji-san .


End file.
